


dead man walking

by YouAreMyMission



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, Poetry, it hurts, it's canon, lupin is sad because his life sucks, sirius is a smoker, they're in love okay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMission/pseuds/YouAreMyMission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wolfstar poetry. second person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead man walking

nicotine stained fingers  
brush over  
your protruding clavicle  
and his pupils dilate  
black flooding, overwhelming   
the iris.

-

his hands are warm, rough  
against your skin  
cracked lips  
kiss regret into your neck  
and he will cry  
silent tears.

-

kisses that taste of smoke  
and desperation  
will break your   
heart  
but you can do nothing  
except watch him.

-

he will cradle you in his arms  
you are   
so beautiful so delicate so breakable  
he whispers into your hair  
and he tries to shelter  
you.

-

when the change finally comes  
he turns with you  
and comforts   
even as he is wracked  
with fear anger hurt love  
all for you.

-

you always said  
he would be his own ruin  
and when he falls  
through the veil  
you will  
weep.


End file.
